Peter Horak
|birthplace = Prague, Protectorate of Bohemia and Moravia (now Czech Republic) |deathday = |deathplace = Los Angeles, California, USA |roles = Stunt Actor |characters = Sutok's henchman }} Peter Horak was a stuntman who performed stunts as one of Sutok's henchmen in the third season episode . He received no credit for this appearance but is listed on the call sheet. He filmed his stunt scene alongside Irving Lewis and George Colucci under the Stunt Coordination of Dennis Madalone on Monday on Paramount Stage 16. Born in Prague, which was at the time occupied by Nazi Germany, Horak grew up in Czechoslovakia, became a judo champion in his country, and escaped to the West in 1969. Well trained in several sports, he entered the stunt profession in Toronto, Canada before he performed stunts in television series such as Hill Street Blues, Columbo, The Fall Guy, Riptide, Emergency!, and The Incredible Hulk. Horak sets a world record by jumping a two-thousand pound boat 120 ft. through the air and by performing a 200 ft. fall from the top of the Imperial Palace Hotel in Las Vegas. http://www.stuntmanpeter.com http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SwaK0N-fZCg Horak performed stunts in films such as the drama Hughes and Harlow: Angels in Hell (1977), the action film Viva Knievel! (1977, working with Carey Loftin and Jesse Wayne), the action film Good Guys Wear Black (1978, coordinated by Hubie Kerns, Jr.), the action drama The One Man Jury (1978, with Dick Durock, Ralph Garrett, Tom Lupo, and John Nowak, and Frank Orsatti), the comedy Underground Aces (1981, with Christopher Doyle, Donna Garrett, Paula Moody, Alan Oliney, and Rex Pierson), the science fiction film Wired to Kill (1986, with Sandra Gimpel and Paul E. Short), the action thriller Cold Steel (1987, with Janet Lee Orcutt and Bernie Pock), the action film Above the Law (1988), the comedy Problem Child (1990), the thriller Hangfire (1991, with Charlie Brewer and Erik Stabenau), the science fiction thriller Ghost in the Machine (1993), the comedy The Nutty Professor (1996), and the fantasy action comedy Mystery Men (1999, with Christine Baur, Leslie Hoffman, and Gene LeBell). Horak worked as stunt double for actor on several feature films including the crime comedy Throw Momma from the Train (1987, with Kate Mulgrew and coordinated by Vince Deadrick) and the romance Forget Paris (1995, with Simone Boisseree, Michael Cassidy, and Jim Wilkey). He also worked as stunt coordinator on the thriller The Fifth Floor (1978, with Bob Herron, Leslie Hoffman, and Gene LeBell), the war drama Forty Days of Musa Dagh (1982), the action film Foxtrap (1986, starring Fred Williamson and with Nick Dimitri), the action film Viper (1988), and the drama Cold Heaven (1991, with Cherie Tash). In 1998, Horak wrote, produced, directed, and starred in the horror comedy Die Hard Dracula on which he worked with Nathalie Huot. In 1999, an earlier filmed documentary hosted by stuntman Chuck Connors and titled A Man Who Fell from the Sky was released which gave a deeper look into the life and career of Horak. Horak died on 1 October 2017. http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=share&v=kz_qlgKQV-I&app=desktop External link * Category:Stunt performers Category:Performers Category:VOY performers